The Fate of Magical Girls
by Erebus Kioku
Summary: Homura must face her greatest foe at the end of a failed timeline.


Inspired by an OTPrompts prompt. Link to the prompt is at the bottom, just take out the spaces and add in the domain. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote and the first thing I wrote for 4 or 5 years, so don't judge it too harshly.

* * *

><p>Akemi Homura stood in the ruins of Mitakihara city's outskirts for the 36th time, staring dully at the body of her best friend. After so many failures she had managed to achieve a degree of emotional detachment (she wouldn't have lasted this long otherwise), but Kaname-san dying never failed to make her feel like her heart was being crushed in her chest.<p>

This timeline had not been promising from the beginning, with Miki Sayaka being more suspicious than usual and Tomoe Mami, while not being aggressive, naturally prioritising her relationship with her junior over any partnership with an unknown girl who Kyubey couldn't recall contracting. Sakura Kyoko had followed suit and Kaname-san, while being sympathetic enough, had her hands tied by circumstance.

Miki Sayaka had fallen into despair even more quickly than usual and had transformed in front of the group; Tomoe Mami had gone into crippling shock and had been killed shortly after the battle had started. Seeing one friend turn into a monster and kill another had pushed Sakura Kyoko over the edge and her soul gem had become corrupted as well. Kaname-san and herself had had to take them both down at once, which depleted their grief seed supply considerably and had left the pinkette traumatised.

While they had managed to defeat Walpurgisnacht, they were both weakened and their soul gems were close to fully corrupted. Kaname-san, being the selfless girl she was, had forced her last grief seed onto Homura's soul gem, before going still. Homura knew that it wouldn't be long before the transformation started and resignedly prepared to turn back time and take her chances in the next timeline. She was reaching for her shield when she heard a voice call out to her.

"H-Homura-chan…"

"Kaname-san… no, don't try to move, hold still."

Homura cursed her luck. Seeing Kaname-san die was painful, but seeing her turn into one of those foul creatures was torture.

"Homura-chan, i-it hurts… please help me…"

"Kaname-san… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do…" Homura whimpered, biting her lip and turning away, not wanting her to see the girl suffer and trying not to let her composure break. Kaname-san would change soon, but the more upset Homura looked the worse she would feel before the end.

"Hah…I'm going to turn into a monster soon right? Even though I wanted to protect everyone with this power…it's just not fair…"

"I know, it's not fair at all. But please, try not to think about it. You saved the city and protected everyone, don't forget that." she said, trying to reassure the crying girl.

"B-but what if I hurt people… I can't stand it! Please, stop me after I turn! Promise me, as my friend, fulfil my last wish! I-I don't want to ask this of you, but you're the only one that can. Please." The dying girl whimpered. Tears were running down her face now and she was gripping Homura's hand so tightly it hurt.

Homura's composure finally broke and she sobbed. To kill her best friend, even at her request was unthinkable…but she had to follow her request. It was the only thing she could do to make up for her pathetic failures to protect her.

"I'll do it Kaname-san, I promise. I won't let your wish be tainted." She promised, smiling through her tears. She raised the other girl's hands in her own and kissed the back of them gently.

"I'm sorry Kaname-san, I shouldn't burden you with this before you…..b-but….I love you. I've loved you f-for a long time. I will find a way to save you eventually, no matter how long it takes, so don't be afraid. Sooner or later, I'll give you the happy ending you deserve."

"Ah…thank you Homura-chan. You're so sweet…I love you too, you know? I'm glad I met you…ah, AHHHH!"

The pinkette started to spasm as her soul gem turned completely black. Homura gripped her gun tightly and steeled herself against the grotesque monster her friend would soon become. The soul gem burst and an evil looking, oily black smoke flooded out, and with a loud *pop*, Kaname-sans body transformed into the most foul of enemies, Homura's loathed nemesis and the enemy, and fate, of all magical girls, that which Homura could never let herself become before Kaname-san was saved…a rubber duck.

As the smoke cleared it let out a deafening cry - "QUAAACK!" – and twisted itself around in mid-air to face her, its pitch black, beady eyes boring into her, glaring at her hatefully. As she looked into its eyes, gun raised, she felt herself faltering, weighed down by the memories of her dear friend. Her split second hesitation was enough of a delay for the foul creature to emit another demonic sounding quack and drop down into the water, whereupon it frantically, and with overwhelmingly evil intent, paddled its little plastic feet in the direction of Mitakihara proper. Cursing her uselessness for the 47th time that day, the bedraggled magical girl pulled a rocket launcher from her shield and shot off 5 rockets at the retreating duck (just for good measure). The missiles reached their target and blasted the fallen magical girl apart with enough force to knock down one of the still standing buildings.

Despite her grief Homura still spun away from the explosion and flicked her hair back for dramatic effect. Satisfied that her friend's last request had been fulfilled, she prepared to turn back time again. Looking back at the huge hole in the ground where her friends' life had ended, she swallowed the lump in her throat and said her final goodbye to the Kaname-san of this timeline.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-san. Once again I failed to protect you. But I swear, no matter how long it takes, I will find a way to save you. Farewell until the next timeline…Kaname Maducka."

* * *

><p>Don't blame me, blame whoever submitted the prompt. I am 100% innocent, although the prompt pretty much turned into something else.<p>

Prompt: Imagine person A gets into a fatal accident. As Person B holds A, A confesses their love for B before turning into a rubber duck and falling out of B's hands.

otpprompts . tumblr post/101172627904/imagine-person-a-gets-into-a-fatal-accident-as


End file.
